Say You Love Me
by mushsroomsandcucumbers
Summary: Bellamy is about to be executed for his crimes when Clarke finds him. Bellarke. AU. One-shot. Quite fluffy :)


**Wanted to write something cheesy. Here you go :)**

**I don't own the 100 or anything.**

* * *

><p>Clarke was tired. She had been wandering the forest with the remnants of the 100 for days. They had been short on food and Clarke could feel the hunger pains getting stronger every second.<p>

In a way she was glad of it, it helped to cover up the other pain. Finn and Bellamy were dead. She was sure of that much. Octavia was probably dead. The only friends she had left seemed to be Monty, Raven and Jasper.

Although Jasper wasn't really talking much, not since he'd found out about Octavia.

Everyone seemed to be aching from some kind of loss and Clarke could feel their pain. It was evident in the way that they trudged through the forest, never really looking up and glaring at anyone who even tried to make a joke. She couldn't even bear to think about what Raven was feeling, after losing Finn like she had. She blamed Clarke of course, but Clarke never really expected anything different.

After all she blamed herself.

But there was one death that Clarke couldn't quite bear to think about, afraid that it might become real and she would have to face the fact that he really was dead.

Bellamy.

Because she had closed the door on him, in an effort to protect the people in the ship but she knew she could have waited. Perhaps if she had given him a few minutes longer he'd have made it and she wouldn't be feeling quite as lost as she did now.

Because as much as she hated to admit it she needed him. She needed Bellamy Blake. He was her strength, her anchor. He was everything that she wasn't and she needed him by her side now more than ever.

They had stopped by a lake. A much needed break for everyone, including Clarke, who was sitting by herself. Hands lazily trailing in the water. She wasn't alone for long. Jasper came and sat down next to her. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to.

"I'm sorry." She started, "About Octavia. I know how you felt about her."

"Thank you." he sighed. "I'm sorry about Finn."

"Thanks." she said, before the silence took over again.

Minutes stretched by before he spoke again.

"I loved her. I love her. So much." his voice begins to break and Clarke awkwardly put an arm around him, pulling him into a hug. "It was always more than a crush, from the moment I saw her I knew it was different. But you know what?" he went on, "She never loved me. Not like that. It was always going to be him. After all how could I ever compete with a grounder?" He was crying now, tears streaming down his face and Clarke felt herself let go, let her own tears fall.

"Don't think like that. You mustn't think like that. Of course she loved you. Who wouldn't? You're adorable."

Jasper laughed through his tears, wiping his nose on his sleeve "Thanks I guess."

The silence came again but it was comfortable, wrapping them in its embrace and stretching on until the sun set and the moon rose.

"It was different with you and Bellamy." He says, finally, "You loved each other equally."

Clarke sat in shock. "What... what do you mean?"

"He loved you. Sometimes I think as much as he loved his sister. But he could never tell you that. I think he thought that you still loved Finn. Did you?"

Clarke was shocked by the bluntness of his statements, the idea that Bellamy loved her was … It hurt …. To think about what they could've had.

"I thought I did. At first. But everything was so new, there was so much emotion that night and everything got mixed up, but I didn't love Finn. Not like that."

"So you loved Bellamy?"

"... Yeah... I guess I did."

"Well then," he said folding her hand in his, "That makes it a bit better."

She nodded in understanding, and wondered whether one day, it would stop hurting enough for her to enjoy his memory.

They woke the next morning and continued on their hike. This time she walked with Jasper, and having a friend with her made the world of difference.

They had been walking for an hour when they saw it. A pillar of smoke rising into the air.

It wasn't the camp, they had already passed that and no one had really wanted to remain there for too long.

Curiosity spread through out the group, giving them a new sense of energy.

It took them another two hours to reach it. When they had first broken through the trees into the clearing, no of them had quite been able to believe what they were seeing.

The Ark.

And people. People from the ark, bustling around, working, just like they had in their days in the camp.

It wasn't long before someone saw them and fetched the leaders. Kane came out first and Clarke wondered why it was him and not the Chancellor coming to see them.

Then her mother came out.

"Clarke." She had shouted, running towards her daughter and pulling her into a fierce hug. Tears stung Clarke's eyes and for a moment she had forgotten that she was ever mad at her. After all she had thought her dead.

"Mom," Clarke cried. I thought you were dead. When the first dropship came and.."

"I'll explain everything later just... just let me look at you." She said standing back to examine her and all her cuts and bruises.

"Mom! I'm fine." Clarke looked around. All around her some of the 100 were being reunited with their parents. The others, the majority of them, were staring at the ground. Realizing then that they were probably orphans.

Suddenly she heard shouts in the distance and she let go of her mom, moving towards them. In the distance a man was tied to a post, shouting himself raw with words that Clarke couldn't understand. She broke into a run when she saw the gun.

"Clarke you don't want to see that!" Her mother called out from behind her, catching up and grabbing her arm. "Clarke!"

"What's going on Mom?" She yelled, angry at being controlled again.

"An execution." She breathed, calmly.

"What?" Clarke yelled as she yanked her arm free. "That's not right! It doesn't work like that down here anymore!"

"Clarke what do you mean?" Abby asked, holding her again so she couldn't run away.

"I mean. We don't get to decide who lives or dies. Not down here."

It hurt, saying the same thing she said to Bellamy that night. But she couldn't let anyone else die so she pulled herself free. Only stopping when she saw who the man was.

Bellamy.

And suddenly she couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't think. He was alive but he was going to die unless she did something.

"Bellamy!" She screamed loud enough for every head to turn towards her. Including his. He watched her as she ran, seemingly paralysed for a moment.

"Stop!" She yelled.

"Clarke!" She heard him shout but it only made her run faster and faster until she was only a few metres away.

"Clarke! No stay back!" He shouted but she didn't listen, running all the way up to him.

Her breath was ragged as she stood there, looking up at him. His face was bloody and his hair was matted but it's still him. Same brown eyes, same smile.

"Hey princess," he tried to say it cheerfully, but there was no mistaking the sadness there. "You need to move."

"No." She answered, staring back up at him defiantly and he smirked, before his face turned serious again.

"Please Clarke. I can't lose you too." He was pleading now, his voice soft. She reached up, cupping his face with her hand and tangling her fingers in his hair. He smiled and leant into it.

"I'm not leaving you to die. Not again." She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

"Clarke please. I need you to live. Can you do that for me?" He whispered into her hair.

"But I can't live without you." She admitted as she pressed into him further, taking some more of his strength before turning round.

"If you're going to kill him, you'll have to kill me first."

The man holding the gun looked at Kane, who then looked at Abby.

"Clarke, what are you doing? He killed the Chancellor!"

"And the chancellor pardoned him. Now let him go."

"I can't do that Clarke." Kane sighed, "he has to be punished."

"Like my dad did? Like I did? Don't you get it? We can't live by the same rules down here!"

"She's right." Abby interrupted. "The chancellor pardoned him. Please. Marcus."

He looked at Abby for a minute, an inexplicable tension bouncing between the two.

"Okay." He sighed, finally, "Untie him."

As soon as his hands were free Bellamy pulled Clarke into a hug and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"You're alive." she cried and he held her closer, stroking her hair.

"Yeah" he breathed, as if he couldn't quite believe it himself.

"Octavia." She whispered. He chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry. For not finding you. For giving up. And Clarke..." he said, gently lifting her head up. "Octavia's fine."

"Oh," Clarke sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "I should tell Jasper. He'll be so happy." She smiled and Bellamy's eyes lit up.

"Hey princess..."

"Yeah." She said, looking up again at him and smiling because for the first time since she had met him he looked truly happy.

"I love you." He said with a smirk that made Clarke melt even further into his arms and she realized just how much she never wanted to let go.

"I love you too." She admited, finally, smiling because she knew that no matter what happened, as long as she had him everything would be okay.

The world around them faded as his lips met hers. In that moment nothing else mattered. Nothing else would ever matter.

"I've got you back," He said, stopping to look down at her, "and I am never letting you go."


End file.
